In approximately year 2000 companies started introducing the ability to send voice message as an attachment in an email. However, it was limited only to specific known email addresses, not in response to social network profiles, such as Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, etc., which offer some degree of anonymity where the user may only be known by an avatar or alias.
Online social networks allow voice and video uploads but they didn't have a seamless way of doing it from a handheld device over a cellular network such as a Smartphone. Additionally the video or audio files had to be recorded by another application, after which the user would have to log in to the social network using a browser and upload the file.
Other applications running on a handheld device that operate on Wi-Fi and cellular data networks allow uploading recorded audio and video to social networks but they didn't allow you to view profiles, record an audio or video response and upload it at the time the provisional application was filed.
Other social networking applications such as Twittelator and Twit Bird that run on mobile handheld devices exist today that allow you to record audio/video and respond to a profile but they don't allow you to select a color to display messages from a specific user in. And further they do not allow the color to be selected by mixing a combination of red, green and blue primary colors.
Other social networking applications that run on mobile handheld devices exist today that allow you to record audio/video and respond to a profile but they don't allow you to have multiple columns (or screens) displaying each account, different information from the same account or public information from the social network that are traversed by “swiping gestures” on a touch screen or by arrow keys (either mechanical or virtual).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,153, to Lunt, et al. issued Mar. 6, 2007 disclosed a system and method for managing connections in an online social network which indicates other individuals with whom they have a personal relationship with. The descriptive data and the relationship data are integrated and processed to reveal the series of social relationships connecting any two individuals within a social network. A maximum degree of separation setting is provided and set to at least two. The maximum degree of separation setting limits the amount of searching that is carried out when searching for a connection between two individuals in the social network.
An online social network collects descriptive data about various individuals and allows those individuals to indicate other individuals with whom they have a personal relationship. The descriptive data and the relationship data are integrated and processed to reveal the series of social relationships connecting any two individuals within a social network. A maximum degree of separation setting is provided and set to at least two. The maximum degree of separation setting limits the amount of searching that is carried out when searching for a connection between two individuals in the social network.